


Bonds forged in snow

by Flying_Raven



Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream manipulated Eret, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Eret bonding, Tommy needs a hug, and tommy too, it's mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven
Summary: Tommy moved to Snowchester after the final battle. Eret promised to come by and visit sometimes. Today is that day.aka, Tommy and Eret bond over their shared bad experiences with Dream.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Bonds forged in snow

The snow around Snowchester was clinging around Eret’s cape. He walked through it, sighing in annoyance as he had to stop to wipe his sunglasses for the fifth time. He’d promised the boys to visit in Snowchester, where Tommy had recently taken up residence as well. But he’d forgotten about his dislike for snow. Something that had developed after the multiple times he’d almost died during the winter months. Up in the distance he could start to make out the silhouette of buildings. Lights sparkled around them in a welcoming manner. He shook his head, trying against knowing better to get the snowflakes out of his hair. Then he trudged on. 

After a few more minutes of struggling against the snow (he really regretted not wearing a thicker cape) he finally entered the commune. It was a wonderful place, he had to admit. Even though the whole place was buried in thick snow it radiated an atmosphere of warmth. He paused, running a hand through his hair and looking at the buildings. He couldn’t decide where to go. Then, a voice.

“Eret! Over here!” he looked over, and saw Tubbo standing outside a house. He looked good, Eret noted. He seemed to have recovered well from his wounds inflicted by Dream. Eret smiled and quickly walked over. Immediately, he was squished into a tight hug. “Come inside, come inside! How are you?” Tubbo asked. Eret followed Tubbo inside before answering, wanting to quickly leave the cold outside. 

The house was very cozy. Eret quickly shook some of the snowflakes out of his hair and off his coat. 

“I’m alright Tubbo, how are you?” he asked. Tubbo smiled even brighter (if that was possible) 

“I’m good! Fundy is visiting as well right now, he’s in the living room. Tommy should be back in a few as well. Everything’s been really well here!” he rambled in response. Eret smiled again, taking off his cape and hanging it over one of the hangers in the hallway. Then, he followed Tubbo into the living room. Fundy was laying sprawled out over the couch. His ears peaked up as soon as Eret entered, and he turned around. Smiling, he waved at Eret. 

“Hi Eret! Didn’t expect to see you around here, don’t you dislike the snow?” he asked. Eret chuckled, sitting down on the couch next to Fundy, who quickly moved over. 

“I don’t to be honest. But I promised Tommy and Tubbo I’d come and visit sometimes, and I like to keep my promises.” Eret responded. He leaned back on the couch, sighing involuntarily and shivering. It had been really cold outside and he could still feel the chill in his bones. He could hear Tubbo moving around in the kitchen, but he didn't have the energy to check out what he was doing. “How are you Fundy?” he asked. 

“I’m alright. Stuff has been… chaotic recently. With the red vines spreading and stuff. I’m glad to take a break from it.” Fundy said. Eret could see his shoulders tense at the mention of the vines. Just then, someone burst through the door.

“I’M BACK! I GOT THE FIREWOOD!” Tommy yelled. He skidded to a halt, almost dropping the pile of wood on the floor as he saw Eret. He hesitated for a second. “Hi Eret. I uh- didn’t expect you today.” he chuckled, slightly nervous. Eret ran a hand through his hair again. Even though Tommy had seemingly forgiven Eret, they still hadn’t officially made up. But before Eret could say anything Tubbo said something.

“Hi Tommy! I’m in the kitchen! Just throw the wood next to the fireplace or something. I’m making hot chocolate!” he shouted from the kitchen. Tommy did just that, almost throwing the firewood next to the fireplace before dropping himself onto one of the beanbags on the floor. 

“So uh, you come here often?” Tommy said awkwardly. There was a silence for all about of three seconds before he, Eret and Fundy burst out laughing. 

“That- takes the cake- for the most awkward thing- You’ve ever said.” Fundy wheezed out. Tommy just nodded, laughing as well. Tubbo walked back into the room, carrying a few mugs of hot chocolate.

“What did he say?” he asked, smiling.

“He- said- do you come- here- often- to Eret-.” Fundy wheezed again, doubling over. Tubbo chuckled, almost spilling some of the drinks on the floor before Eret grabbed two, handing one to Tommy and keeping one himself. Then, he leaned back against the couch again.

“Are you planning to stay tonight Eret?” Tubbo asked.

“Depends on the-” Eret looked out of the window, the words dying in his throat when he saw that the blizzard had picked up considerably. “-weather.” he finished lamely, setting off Fundy again. 

“There is room here if you don’t mind staying on the couch.” Tubbo said. Eret nodded gratefully. 

“I’m gonna take you up on that offer.” he said, smiling. “But first, chocolate.” 

It was a lot later that night when Eret found himself sitting alone on the couch, staring blankly into the fire that was still burning. He didn’t like to be alone with his thoughts all that much, but Tubbo and Fundy had retired for the night. And he didn’t have a clue where Tommy had gone. At least, he didn’t, until a small voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Eret? What are you doing?” Tommy asked, quietly sitting down on the couch next to Eret. Eret stayed silent, shrugging. His thoughts kept drifting back to his first run as king, before Dream dethroned him and he ran away to Pogtopia. “Look, I’m not good with this stuff, but I can see you’re thinking way too much and usually saying it out loud makes it better.” Tommy continued. Eret sighed softly.

“Just… some unpleasant memories.” he muttered.

_A hard kick against his shin almost made him lose composure. He could feel Dream smirking behind his godforsaken mask. He really did enjoy Eret’s suffering. Another kick, and he flinched involuntarily.  
_ _“I’m only doing this for your sake Eret. You need to learn your place. You might be a king, but you’re nothing without me. NOTHING!” the man behind the mask shouted the last word._

_*_

_His nose was bleeding, but it was okay. He deserved it anyway. He shouldn’t have disobeyed Dream. He’d promised to have the paperwork in order by today, so this was his deserved punishment. Right? He started to doubt that thought when he saw how horrified Niki looked when he offhandedly mentioned this._

_*_

_A scream worked its way out of his throat. He punched his fist against the wall of the throne room. Dream had just left, after more than an hour of helping Eret. He felt so guilty, Dream was trying hard to help him and he kept fucking it up. He punched again. At least the pain made his head feel a little clearer._

_*_

_“You think you are a good king? You betrayed your friends, only to become nothing more than a useless figurehead. You don’t hold the power Eret, I do. Remember that. You are nothing.” the words barely hit him anymore. He knew they were true already. This was just the confirmation he needed._

Tommy’s voice snapped him back once again, and he took a deep breath. His chest felt tight, and he rubbed his hand across it in an attempt to make it feel better.

“I get those.” Tommy said, pausing. “Dream wasn’t exactly… the nicest during exile.” he finished. Eret looked over at Tommy for the first time. 

“That makes two of us I think.” he said softly. Tommy’s head shot up. 

“R-really?” he said. Eret nodded.

“Yeah. Back after I became king for the first time. Dream, he-” he took a breath. “Well, let’s just say that telling me that ‘You betrayed your friends, only to become nothing more than a useless figurehead.’ was one of the mildest things he told me.” he finished, chuckling darkly. Tommy sighed, and Eret felt him move closer, almost leaning against him.

“During- god I don’t know why I’m telling you this. During exile, whenever Dream would visit, he’d-” Tommy swallowed difficultly. “He’d force me to drop all my stuff and he’d blow it up.” he whispered. Eret felt his stomach drop. He knew that Dream could be cruel, he’d been on the receiving end of his cruelty multiple times. But that he would do that shit to a child? It made his stomach turn. Instead, he quietly wrapped his arm around Tommy. The boy in question froze up, and Eret was about to pull back when Tommy leaned into his chest and broke down. 

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Tommy crying his eyes out and Eret holding him. Finally, Tommy seemed to have no tears left to cry. He slowly uncurled himself from Eret. 

“Thank you.” he said, hoarsely. “For not like, being weird about this. I uh, hadn’t really told anyone that.” 

Eret nodded. “It’ll stay between us.” he paused. “I’m so glad that green motherfucker is in prison.” 

Tommy chuckled through the remenants of his tears. “Fuck the green boy. I hope he rots there.” he paused again, fidgeting with his sleeve. “I should probably try to sleep.” he muttered. Eret nodded again. 

“It’s quite late, yeah.” he confirmed. Tommy got up, sighing and shaking his head to himself.

“Goodnight Eret.” he said, smiling at Eret. 

“Goodnight Tommy, I’ll be down here if you need someone to talk to again.” he responded. With that, Tommy went back to his bedroom, and Eret went to bed as well, feeling just a little lighter inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all needed some fluff after the last lore stream, so I provide :) comments are pog!


End file.
